


Coitus Mortum

by artsyspikedhair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barriere du Maine, Everyone is Dead, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire stays alive for too long afterwards, and he cannot help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Mortum

Grantaire did not die after he was shot. He had fallen as though struck by lightning, immediately unconscious, but he was not dead. 

He was still placed into the row of dead bodies lining the street. He was near the end, hand still clasped with Enjolras after the fall. He was seen as the least likely to have died for the Revolution, though Lesgles and Joly had frequently joked of their friend dying of the sorrow his belief in Enjolras would inevitably cause him. 

They were not wrong, Joly and Bossuet, though they got the order wrong. He had been shot after drowning his sorrows of the blonde man dying in liquor, and then the belief Enjolras had mistakenly given him during Barriere Du Maine, the belief he had thrown away, had given the ugly man the courage to do anything to save his beloved. "Long live the Republic! I am with them!" he shouted, and now he was in row of dead men (and one woman) waiting to be taken away. 

Grantaire came to at nighttime, possibly hours after being shot, possibly days. He was bleeding badly, but his death meant nothing to him. He'd always known he'd die for someone, and it was upon seeing that someone in the moonlight, clearly dead, that he lost himself. 

_Enjolras? Dead, no, it can't be! Impossible! Enjolras was one of the last to survive _ __he thought, but even as he thought it, he was reminded. _Nobody survives eight bullets! Just because you saw him as the avenging angel out to save humanity doesn't mean he'd live forever! _ __As he thought that, he began to remember his supposed death, the one where Enjolras clasped his hand in his.____

Grantaire looked again, and felt the enormity of the pain he had been enduring. The gun had shot his shoulder, and he was slowly bleeding to death. Grantaire figured, his brain blurred by alcohol and blood loss, to get his final wish before death granted. 

Enjolras did not hate him, and Grantaire figured a dead man was no man at all. The euphoria from the remembrance of the revolutionary's hand clasped on his own filled him, as he rolled on top of the dead man, and gave him the third kiss his body ever received. Grantaire then began crying, the pain in his shoulder unbearable.

He blacked out again, and this time truly died. Grantaire was, for the first time in his life, fully satisfied.


End file.
